Deceived By Love
by Tsundere5683
Summary: Kido and Kano are running to school together. Late together is causing some confusion in school. Even romantic rumors... which will Kano approve of? Even worse ...will Kido?
1. Chapter 1 - Invisible not Popular

**Hiii I know you guys want me to finish the other stories but just let me do a few extra ones plzz..**

 **Okay so this story a heads-up may include some confusing scenes bcuz I can be pretty weird when I type about romance (you know that based on my PPGZ story...)**

 **This is a Kano and Kido fanfic.**

* * *

It was a hot day on October and students were concerned on the Fall Festival since many students haven't been able to stand the heat and ended in the hospital. All the students could hear has pants and crickets chirping but no one talking or birds singing. It was so hot that they didn't have the energy to even say a word. It was currently ten before class started and a certain short blonde hair including a dark green haired girl were a tad late since they were in charge of cleaning after breakfast. The heat caused them to run faster afraid if they stopped they wouldn't be able to continue or even pass out. The air was dry and their breathes sharp as they ran every agonizing step. They had been running four minutes straight and that's when the choppy haired boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi Kido... *pant*..." He stopped along with the dark green haired girl now facing him.

"Hai! *pant* *pant*..." She replied in a raspy tone still moving her legs running in place.

"Do you think if you use your power the sun won't burn us to death?" He asked in a playful manner but with a bit of sincerity in his tone.

"I would hit you if I knew the answer to that but I have never tested my power like that..." She said as her tone lowered as she got to the last part.

"Wanna give a try Kido-chan~" The blonde asked with a devilish grin.

Kido smiled back knowing that she didn't have a reason to kick him...yet.

Her eyes began to glow red and before long both didn't feel the heat anymore.

"It actually...worked?" She questions as she mumbles to herself.

"Yuppeee~ My leader is the best! Aren't you Kido~rin?" (meaning cute I think)

She quickly averted her eyes and having the urge to punch him but any physical contact could break the effect. And she definitely wasn't sure if she could turn him invisible again if it was just luck.

"Ehhh? Aren't ya gonna slap me or something?" Kano asked trying to get to see her straight in the eye

But it failed. "Let's get going." She bluntly demanded.

"Hai~" He grinned and they began running again.

* * *

 **In Class**

The teacher was taking attendance now and the commander & third member of Mekakushi Dan weren't in class yet.

"Shuuya Kano?" Sensei announced. No response.

"Is Shuuya-san here today?" The teach asked once more.

"Present!" a student yelled bursting through the door. Everyone was now staring at the boy that had a deceiving smile plastered across his face. That's when people noticed the person behind him. It was the so called mystery girl. Whispers spread across the room making the green haired girl blush in embarrassment. The whispers all consisted of the same topic with harsh and rude comments throughout.

"Why is someone like Kano with _that_ girl?" someone whispered.

"Who knows. She might be his stalker." the other one replied.

"Do you think *gasp* they're dating?" another one whispered.

"Ha. For him to fall for someone like _that_ would take a miracle." another said.

As more whispers spread the more Kido wished to disappear. Kano noticed this and quickly entered the classroom. She followed. As both sat down whispers began to vanish and the air hung with suspense.

"Alright. Lets continue role call." The teacher finally said after a while.

A sigh came from the shy Danchou as the class went back to normal. She tried to avoid any eye contact with that she didn't notice the choppy blonde staring at her for most of the class. As the deceiver kept staring at the shy girl for most of the class time his worries got interrupted by a voice. **Note: Now free time**

"Eh? Shuuya-sama don't tell me you and that girl are a... _thing_?" the girl beside him asked.

"Heh... maybe." He bluntly replied with a small smirk.

"Eeeehhh? Shuuya-" She got cut off from her complaining by the one and only kind loving... Seto!

"Oi. How about I talk to your "sama" about it?" He kindly asked.

The girl "tch" and turned away.

"Ah! Arigato, Seto. I do love ladys' attention but not today... I guess." He sighed in relief.

"So? How come you two are late and... together?" He innocently asked. That's when Kano didn't have a choice but be himself.

"I don't know. Maybe Kido finally saw what she has been missing. Hint. ME." After that sentence all Kano felt was pain.

The shy dark green haired girl had kicked him across the room for saying something extremely misleading.

"UUUGH...UH!" He shrieked. Seto sighed along for the rest of the class. It had been about four months already and the class already found this normal that not even the teachers cared anymore knowing Kano.

"Poor Kano... he never learns." Momo murmured as she walked over to Kido.

"Ohayo, Commander." Momo greeted raising her hand to her forehead to salute her leader.

Kido smiled and greeted the orange Idol as well.

"You know I'm kind of sick of this." the same girl from before whispered to her friend.

"Sick of what Kaori?" she asked.

"That the mystery girl is friends with such popular people!" Kaori whispered back.

"How do you know for sure they are friends?" her friend asked back.

"Because, Nori. She sits with them at lunch and always talks to them only." she had a frustrated tone on now.

"Gome. Kao-chan. Ya me neither but she is friends with that weirdo Mary and Shintaro." Nori did have a point Kiso wasn't just friends with popular people in school she had some people in her ranks as well.

"Eh? Really? Never noticed. It's like she's... Invisible." Kaori whispered.

"Also I got some dirt about them hanging out with this cutie." Nori pulled out a picture of the one and only gentle quiet 19-year old boy Konoha.

"Cutie? More like weirdo." Kaori stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Hehe.. I was only being sarcastic Kao..." She replied gently

"Ya whatever... Oh and I have some dirt on my honey bun. Kido and him apparently have feel-" Kaori quickly stopped whispering when someone slammed their hand on top of her desk.

"Neh... do you want problems between us... Kaori?" The golden haired boy threatened.

"Eh. Of course not honey-"

"Stop. I'm not your honey or anything and neither are you. Find someone else to be obsessed with. Cuz..." Kano swiftly grabbed Kido by the arm and tugged her to his chest. (He is now taller than her...woooo!~)

"Kano..." the commander threatened.

"I already found someone to pine for at night." He finished with a wide smile. All of a sudden everyone was looking at the two odd so called 'couple.'

"WHAT?!" many students yelled including Kaori.

Kido was now out of Kano's grasp and no where to be found...

"K-kido?" Kano mumbled.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked it~**

 **SEE YA LATER**

 **WARNING: I MIGHT UPDATE THIS CHAPTER IF I DON'T LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Deceive the Truth

"Stop. I'm not your honey or anything and neither are you. Find someone else to be obsessed with. Cuz..." Kano swiftly grabbed Kido by the arm and tugged her to his chest. (He is now taller than her...woooo!~)

"Kano..." the commander threatened.

"I already found someone to pine for at night." He finished with a wide smile. All of a sudden everyone was looking at the two odd so called 'couple.'

"WHAT?!" many students yelled including Kaori.

Kido was now out of Kano's grasp and no where to be found...

"K-kido?" Kano mumbled.

* * *

 **Kido's POV**

What just happened? Did he... No. I shook my head to deny the fact. But did he mean what he said? Why did he even say that in front of the class? Now all the rumors will be true and they JUST started. No one would expect Kano and me to be a couple not even... Me...

I kept walking thinking about the scene he caused and his reason for it. The hallways were quiet and empty as class resumed. I walked alone like always without giving the thought of Kano a rest. Rain began to pour which was surprising since it was extremely hot today. I walked over to the window and saw rain drops roll down the window. My frown turned into a smile. "I guess the festival will be canceled." I wasn't looking forward to the festival since I was a nominee for Belle in the play Beauty & the Beast. I was sure no one would vote for me but it was still kind of troublesome. I lost track of time as I kept looking out the window as the rain began to pour harder. "Tsubomi." I see her she fell off the-

"Ayano?!" I turn around to see no one around. I was in state of panic but I calmed down not long after. Did she really leave like _that_? After another period of time I sat down and closed my eyes to think.

 _Thoughts..._

"Ohayo, Tsubomi! How was your day today?" Ayano asks me.

"Fine. Thanks onee-chan." I take off my shoes and walk up stairs. I went inside my room and grabbed a book I was currently reading. I sat on my bed and laid down. Soon I heard someone running through my room. I quickly walked up to the closed door and opened it. Before I got downstairs and saw Kano leaving.

"Shuuya?" I asked myself.

"That was when you should have followed him." I turned around but no one was there.

"What? Who are you?" I quietly questioned in a scared tone.

"That doesn't matter. If you followed Kano... Ayano would still be here." The voice answered.

"What do you mean... if I followed him?"

"I mean... it is all your fault she's gone." a snicker followed the voice's statement. My fault? Did Shuuya murder sis? No of course not. He loved her a lot and so did I. Why would I need to follow him? If I was there could I have saved her from- A agonizing scream came to my ears and it sounded like Kano's. It didn't seem like a regular "I got hit" scream. More like a bloody murder scream. K-kano?... Aya..no?

The world began to look blurry and the voice's words began to repeat themselves.

"It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. She's gone. She's gone. It's all your fault..."

"Kido." The world stopped spinning and the voice began to vanish but another one was yelling my name

"Kido! Kido! Are you alright?! Danchou?" I open my eyes and see a figure kneeling down before me. My vision starts to become more clear when a worried Kano in front of me.

I freak out and slap him. Why? Was I _that_ used to hitting him? He looked shocked for a second but then smiled again. I hate that smile... I hate that it hides all his true feelings. I hate that smiles are used for hiding true emotions. It's like there isn't anything else to use when you feel something besides positive emotions. He examined me as I kept hating his fake expression. "You alright, Danchou?" He finally asks breaking my emotions and thoughts.

I got up and brushed off the dirt from my skirt.

"I'm fine." I reply. I begin to walk away.

I feel his grip and he pulls me to his chest. I hate that he was taller than me now. He grinned at me and I quickly wished I had my hoodie to hide the bright blush I had on. He chuckled a bit before he asked, "Oi Kido-rin... What's wrong?" His smile faded into a serious expression making me a bit happier. "I-" Darn it just ask him! But what?! I really wanted to know if what he said was true. Also if what the voice said was true...

We stood there in silence his face still full with concern. "If you won't tell me what you're thinking I could always ask Seto." He let go and put on a casual smile. I looked away. Darn. What was I gonna say?

Kano took one last glance at me and began to walk away with a disappointed face now. "Outside!" I yell. I quickly cover my mouth. Great so much for keeping my distance today.

"What?" He quickly turned around with enthusiasm in his voice. I looked into his eyes they looked like a pool of honey that would dive in whenever I got the chance. That's when I came to my senses and noticed him still waiting.

"Want to walk _home_ so we can talk about it?" I asked with a shy tone afraid he was walking home with another girl... again.

"Sure... girlfriend." He gave me his pervy smile and walked away. This idiot... does he really think he can just walk away after saying that? I ran towards causing him to turn around and punched him right in the face.

He gave one of his usual yelps as always and I began to walk away from him.

* * *

 **Kano's POV**

After the usual Kido Punch of the day I walked to my last class of the day. "Kano!" I turn around and see Momo with Mary sitting next to each other. "Saved you a seat!" The orange haired Idol tapped the empty desk as I walked over to them. As I sat down I saw Kido enter the room avoiding me at all cost. I smirked. She couldn't get any more lovable can she?

I really wanted to know what my new cinnamon roll was going to tell me but I didn't know how...Wait! I got it.

"Momo can you call Kido over hear? This isn't for anything bad. Promise" I whispered to her.

She nodded and called her over. I need to do this quick before she noticed. Her eyes linked to mine and I quickly _turned_ into Seto.

"Yes?" She asked walking over.

"Good day, Seto." Kido greeted me.

"Hi Kido. Can I ask you something?" I tried to act like him though being sweet wasn't my thing.

"Of course. What is it?"

"How did you feel when... Kano confessed his love for you?" I innocently asked just like him getting up.

Her cheeks begun to burn up. She gave a fake cough and replied, "I'm not s-sure. He might have been deceiving me for all I know."

"Oh. But Kano has always liked you since we were kids in the orphanage, Kido~rin." Shit. I messed up.

Her eyes widened and she quickly disappeared.

I tch-ed and sat back down.

"Nothing bad, huh?" Momo muttered.

"Heard you." I reply bluntly.

"Eh?!" She quickly looked away embarrassed.

I can't win when it comes to girls can I? Well more like when it comes to

 _Kido._

* * *

 **More chapters coming soon!**

 **I got 200 subs on YouTube now aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Ok bye bye!~**


End file.
